onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Yonko Luffy part 2
Akainu: that woman Bloody Mary is strong but what about the rest Kizaru: have patients Sakazuki the rest is shocking aswell ''' '''Akainu: as shocking as Mary Kizaru: they are all scary but the most scary is the one we call the vampire Akainu: that freak!!!! Kizaru: if by freak you mean The vampire Van Nosforatu (first name is first), the user of the mythical zoan fruit the vamp vamp no mi, captain of the scarlet moon pirates Akainu: why did a noble like him become a pirate even if he was a freak that still doesnt explain it Kizaru:the circumstances are unkown but he somehow got mixed up with the prisoners who were apart of the first pascifista project Akainu: first you mean the one when they used the DNA of the wolves on Alpha and Omega island to create super soldiers,too bad they could only control themselves for a short while Kizaru: Yea but werent there 2 who could control themselves and escaped, either way all 80 test subjects joined the scarlet moon pirates ''' '''Akainu: what about that vampires turf he doesnt have a bounty he cant have any turf Kizaru: your wroooong sakazuki, they have Alpha and Omega islands Akainu: what!!! but werent those islands controled by marines Kizaru: as they were finished with the SH and BM battle they destroyed both bases in one night leaving them scarlet red in blood and then raised the flag with the skull with fangs and a red moon behind it, and then raised the flag you hate most sakazuki, the one with the straw hat Akainu( sweating lava): those pirate scum Kizaru: men who survived said they saw wherewolves, but we know the wolf fruit has been eaten already meaning the expirement wasnt a failure or the vamp vamp no mi has an hidden ability Akainu: tch and now we are banned from destroying them but i will put a bounty on thet freak vans head Kizaru: true they are really scary Flashback on a moon light night in on a snowy island with tall trees (alpha island) Van: Luffy san am i freak Luffy: yea van: sigh Luffy: but even if the people in town cant accept you the sea accepts everyone Van: the sea............. but i still want to protect this place Luffy: then protect it as a pirate if you dont the marines who want your friends will come back and try to destroy this place again', plus pirates will only respect your crew for being strong and not call you freaks' Van: but i can only hipnotise my crew members when they go crazy and i need to sleep before using my DF Luffy: SHUT UP!!!!! you are strong with out your DF it just makes you hard to kill(note it also gives him hypnotism abilities and increase his strength) and relly on your crew as well they are strong especially the 2 who guard you Van: you are a classy man Luffy dono ( he thinks luffy is very intellegent due to his bounty and finds sense in every thing luffy does) and piracy seems like the only life for me but i was a noble the marines will surely try to eliminate me Luffy: haaaaaaah? youre a noble ''' '''Van: Luffy dono i have said this many times to you Luffy: Oi got an idea use my flag with yours that way the marines will hunt me instead Van: wonderful idea Luffy dono Nami,Usopp,Chopper: that is a good idea how did luffy come up with it............................ Wait A MINUTE doesnt that mean we will be constantly targeted Van: that is true Luffy dono Luffy: dont swet the small stuff Nami: what do you mena small stuff we could DIE!!! Luffy: Category:Blog posts